Coisas que James viu
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: - ou, porque James não se surpreendeu com a declaração de Sirius.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Coisas que James viu**

**- ou -**

**Porque James não se surpreendeu com a declaração de Sirius**

**.**

Em primeiro lugar, James viu Remus.

Viu a admiração pelo garoto Black orgulhoso em trajes grifinórios. Viu que apesar da sua insistência Remus só aceitou participar das suas travessuras quando foi Sirius quem pediu. Viu que para Remus tornar-se seu amigo foi algo simplesmente natural, mas tornar-se amigo de Sirius foi uma surpresa, provavelmente algo entre a sensação de ganhar um prêmio e a de ver realizar-se um milagre.

Viu que a primeira reação de Remus quando contou a ele que tinham descoberto sua licantropia foi correr os olhos para Sirius, repleto de medo. Viu que o choro aliviado só escapou-lhe da garganta quando Sirius garantiu que toda a crítica que tinham a respeito do fato era ele não ter contado tudo muito antes. "As transformações acontecem apenas com a lua cheia?" – Peter teve que assegurar-se, ao que Remus assentiu; "Ohh, Remus, você é um Aluado!" – Sirius exclamou e James viu que nunca antes alguém tinha ficado tão feliz com uma brincadeira de Sirius.

Viu Remus assumir a culpa por uma travessura de Sirius para que ele não ficasse em detenção no dia da sua primeira partida de quadribol. O viu dizer para Peter que os trouxas achavam absolutamente normal ir de pijamas a eventos noturnos informais, apenas para que Sirius pudesse ganhar uma aposta. Viu Remus gastar seus escassos recursos financeiros em chocolates da Dedosdemel e dá-los para Sirius depois.

Observou enquanto Remus passava noites em claro em plena época de exames estudando feitiços de ocultação muito avançados para o nível do quarto ano porque precisavam deles para colocar em prática uma broma genial que Sirius tinha elaborado. Viu quando Remus apareceu no dormitório com os lábios partidos, um profundo corte na perna direita e uma costela quebrada por entrar em um duelo que Sirius tinha provocado, do qual o próprio Sirius tinha saído muito menos ferido que Remus. Viu Remus deixar que Sirius copiasse seu dever de transfiguração.

Ouviu a voz de Remus mudar, viu uma barba rala despontar em seu rosto e o ouviu _gemer _o nome de Sirius em uma madrugada gelada durante as férias de natal. Viu Remus coçar atrás das orelhas de Sirius e deslizar as mãos através do pelo negro e lustroso na primeira vez em que se transformaram em animais na sua frente. Viu a pura alegria do lobisomem ao uivar para a lua acompanhado do cão.

Viu olhares de esguelha para partes pouco apropriadas da anatomia de Sirius, ouviu suspiros, viu rubores e desvios de miradas. Viu Remus cerrar os dentes e crispar os punhos, murmurar maldições e engolir em seco cada vez que Sirius tinha um encontro. Viu sua frustração, o viu sentir raiva e vergonha de si mesmo. Viu algo dentro de Remus morrer quando Sirius contou para Snape como passar pelo salgueiro lutador.

Encontrou Remus com os cabelos despenteados, o uniforme desalinhado, as faces vermelhas e a respiração entrecortada no banheiro do dormitório, logo após Sirius deixar o aposento. Viu Remus corar profundamente quando lançou sobre ele uma piada sexual, como nenhum maroto devia corar após sete anos de convivência. O viu aceitar naturalmente o apelo de Sirius para que fossem morar juntos quando terminassem Hogwarts, logo depois de recusar seu convite para que alugassem um apartamento.

Viu o medo de Remus quando Sirius foi designado para sua primeira missão para a Ordem. Viu Remus aparecer de surpresa para uma noite de guarda em que deviam estar apenas ele e Sirius, mesmo fazendo dias que não tinha uma noite de descanso. Viu o carinho com que Remus percorreu os ferimentos de Sirius, curando-os com feitiços silenciosos, após um duelo particularmente sangrento. Viu o alivio em sua face cada vez que Sirius voltava inteiro e o terror palpável quando imprevistos o deixavam sem notícias.

* * *

E, ohh, James viu Sirius.

Viu sua insistência em não deixar que aquele garoto quieto ficasse perdido em livros quando havia tanta coisa excitante acontecendo pelos corredores. Viu Sirius dar à Remus uma figurinha de sapo de chocolate especialmente rara de Agnes Nutter¹. Viu Sirius emprestar sua preciosa vassoura para que Remus voasse pela primeira vez.

Surpreendeu-se quando Sirius lhe estendeu uma tabela lunar trazida de casa logo no começo do segundo ano; "O que vai fazer se a sua teoria estiver certa?" – perguntou e Sirius deu de ombros – "Tentar tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ele.". O viu aproximar-se de Remus e passar o braço sobre seus ombros logo após contarem que tinham descoberto seu segredo, assegurando definitivamente que não tinham medo dele. Viu Sirius passar longas horas na biblioteca pesquisando sobre licantropia.

Viu Sirius vigiar o sono de Remus nas noites antes da transformação. O viu aprender a fazer feitiços medicinais e a manejar curativos para ajudar Remus com seus machucados pós lua cheia. Viu Sirius ser proibido de ir para Hogsmead por seis finais de semana seguidos, dois para cada dente que tinha arrancado a socos de Cormoran Strike² por causa de um comentário irrefletido sobre lobisomens.

Viu Sirius ensinar Remus a beber (cerveja amanteigada devagar, apreciando o gosto, vinho das fadas em goles curtos, deixando a bebida escorrer pela língua, whiskey de fogo de um gole só, sentindo queimar a garganta) e viu sua frustração quando Remus se tornou melhor bebedor do que qualquer um deles. Viu que apenas observar enquanto Remus ia sozinho para casa dos gritos nas noites de lua cheia estava matando Sirius. Viu a gratidão nos olhos dele quando sugeriu que se tornassem animagos, porque finalmente, finalmente, poderiam fazer alguma coisa concreta por Remus.

Desesperou-se ao ver Sirius convulsionar após uma tentativa frustrada de transfiguração, uma espuma sanguinolenta vertendo de seus lábios e seus membros se contorcendo em posições não naturais com tanta violência que quando tudo terminou um osso da sua perna estava quebrado; nunca antes tinha visto Sirius com tanta dor ou tão assustado e soube instintivamente que, a exceção de por ele, Sirius não continuaria com aquilo por nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo. Observou quando Sirius apoiou sua cabeça canina sobre os joelhos de Remus na primeira vez em que se transformaram na frente dele. Viu como Sirius parecia ter encontrado seu lugar no mundo enquanto caminhava pela floresta proibida sobre quatro patas ao lado do lobisomem.

Viu Sirius trocar de garota antes mesmo de ser capaz de decorar seus nomes, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. O viu dormindo na cama de Remus com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro do outro e o fecho das calças aberto. Viu Sirius desculpar-se e sair da casa dos gritos às pressas, deixando para trás um Remus semi-desnudo e o curativo que estava fazendo sem terminar. Viu sua desolação perante a raiva de Remus por ele ter revelado o fato de que o outro era um lobisomem para Snape; "Porque, Sirius?" – perguntou e recebeu um olhar que o fez recordar pela primeira vez em muitos anos que Sirius era um Black. – "Porque já era tempo do Ranhoso começar a respeitá-lo".

Viu Sirius ficar constrangido, ao que constava, pela primeira vez na vida, quando apontou um chupão em seu pescoço. O viu levar Remus da sala comunal sob a desculpa de roubar comida das cozinhas, para em seguida ver que o mapa do maroto indicava que eles estavam na torre de astronomia, seus nomes aparecendo impossivelmente juntos. Viu Sirius convidar Remus para morar com ele depois de terminarem Hogwarts, e viu que todos os apartamentos que ele tinha selecionado como promissores possuíam um único quarto.

Viu a explosão de raiva de Sirius quando Dumbledore revelou o plano de infiltrar Remus entre os lobisomens de Voldemort e o ouviu xingar o diretor como jamais achou que alguém poderia fazer. O viu abandonar seu posto sem qualquer hesitação para se colocar-se entre Remus e os três comensais da morte contra quem ele dava batalha. Viu como Sirius procurou o apoio dos ombros de Remus quando contou a ele que Régulos tinha morrido.

* * *

James viu tudo isso, então realmente não é uma surpresa quando Sirius, em um dos raros momentos de paz que eles têm em meio à guerra, diz que tem algo importante para contar e fala que ele e Remus estão _juntos_. É interessante ver como a voz dele treme, como suas mãos se contorcem e como há insegurança em seus olhos; sendo um bom maroto James não pode deixar passar a oportunidade de apreciar um Sirius desconcertado, porque isso é tão, tão raro.

Então James arregala os olhos e finge espanto e faz uma careta de nojo.

"Que tipo de padrinho você será para o Harry?"

Vê o desespero palpável de Sirius, vê quando ele tenta buscar argumentos mas não encontra a própria voz

"Gay, Sirius? E eu emprestei minha roupa de baixo para você uma vez!"

Mais de uma vez, na verdade.

"Ohh, Sirius, eu posso imaginar você por baixo!" – diz em um lamento e seu tom de voz confunde Sirius. O vê engolir a seco tentando formular uma desculpa, tentando achar uma forma de não deixar as coisas estranhas, de não quebrar a confiança de James.

A tortura termina quando um golpe, pesado e certeiro, atinge sua nuca e o lança para frente. Remus o encara de cima e nenhum dos dois tinha percebido sua aproximação.

"Você sabia o tempo todo." – Remus acusa.

O fingimento se quebra e James sorri maliciosamente.

"Obviamente."

"Maldito!" – Sirius exclama ofendido, mas muito mais aliviado. – "Deveria obrigar você assistir enquanto nós dois fodemos duro."

Remus corou e foi a vez de Sirius receber um golpe. James não poderia adivinhar, mas é a última vez que os vê felizes.

* * *

_¹ Agnes Nutter é uma referência ao incrível livro _**Belas Maldições: As Belas e Precisas Profecias de Agnes Nutter,** **Bruxa **_escrito por Neil Gaiman e Terry Pratchett._

_² Cormoran Strike é o nome do personagem principal do livro _**O Chamado do Cuco**, _escrito pela JK sob o pseudônimo de Robert Galbrath. Essa foi minha tentativa de tentar tornar a história desse novo livro mais palatável, imaginando que Cormoran tem um passado bruxo._

_Enfim, dá para perceber que cada parágrafo dos dois primeiros blocos se refere à um ano? Espero sinceramente que tenha agradado. Qualquer crítica será recebida com alegria.  
_


End file.
